


MURDER IN CAPE MAY: BEACH TO DECEIVE

by Houndmancometh



Category: expire, murder - Fandom, wealth - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27939447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houndmancometh/pseuds/Houndmancometh





	MURDER IN CAPE MAY: BEACH TO DECEIVE

MURDER IN CAPE MAY: BEACH TO DECEIVE

The beach was hot on a humid summer day with thousands of people taking in the rays of the sun on the boardwalk, along with glistening bodies on the sand in Cape May, New Jersey. It also opened the door too murder, a body on the beach lying in a pool of blood with knife in the victim’s chest. The murdered coarse was Jack Daniels of the Jack Daniels Whiskey empire. You hear screams from several Female Busty Beach goers, which caused a commotion, and attention from Ms. Margaret Sleuth, who was a murder novelist, and an eye for clues of the plot. Ms. Sleuth was staying nearby at a remote motel.

Inspector Jasper Henderson was summoned along with the Cape May Police too determine the clues also. But what lead do they have? The only clue was a knife, which matches, and a strand of brown hair. Ms. Sleuth stated too the Inspector that she had read in the Cape May Herald that there was some embezzlement with Mr. Daniels partner. Apparently, there was a struggle and a knife drawn attack. His partner was Dempsey Taylor who had been for several years. However, Mr. Taylor had the influence on the company’s financial spreadsheet. He had 50% stake in the company. Before the murder, Mr. Daniels wanted too have a meeting with Mr. Taylor too discuss money being missing, and he accused Mr. Taylor. This brought on an angry rage and the knife into Mr. Daniels stabbed in his chest. Mr. Daniels was dead instantly. However, the meeting was at the home of Jack Daniels, but his body was placed onto the beach to throw off the crime in thinking Jack Daniels committed suicide. Blood was found in jack Daniel’s house, but also on the hand of Mr. Taylor. Mr. Taylor was on the beach asking questions too Inspector Henderson as too what happened which he was emotion al in tears. Ms. Margaret Sleuth noticed some blood on his finger, and he stated, “It was a cut he got from the paper”. Inspector Henderson began too question further, and Mr. Taylor abruptly responded, “It’s only a cut”.

But something was wrong and didn’t add up as 2 x 2 was not equally four, and Mr. Taylor needed too be questioned for more answers on what he knew, and what the Inspector and Ms. Sleuth failed too believe. Margaret Sleuth and Inspector Henderson began to ask questions, drew their own conclusions from the evidence they found. Margaret Sleuth began too state that Mr. Taylor committed the murder. She also stated, “When there was a struggle, your hand hit the lapel zipper of Mr. Daniels with blood stains just before you pulled out a knife, and killed Jack Daniels. Mr. Taylor responded, “You have no proof”. Ms. Sleuth replied, “Oh yes, there is proof”. Your hair strand was sent too the lab, and it matches the same hair strand found on the beach. Your motive was to get the money from the company, but Jack Daniels was onto you, so you killed him. Just then, Mr. Taylor pulled out a gun, but was outnumbered by authorizes. He was angrily confessed to the crime, and was taken away for booking. It was the beach exposing clarity with the sands of conviction that solved the case of Deceive.


End file.
